Diskussion:Mangekyou Sharingan
Mangekyou Sharingan hab mal ne frage hat kakashi als einziger die Technik Nin-jutsus zu kopieren also ist das dann quasi eine individuelle technik von kakashis (obitos) sharingan?würde dat mal gern wissen Nein, jeder kann mit dem Sharingan Technicken durchschauen. Ob man sie kopieren kann, hängt davon ab, wie begabt man als Ninja ist, das hat nichts mit dem Sharingan zu tun. Kakashi "kopier" die TEchniken nicht, er durchschaut sie und macht sie dann einfach auch. SAsuke hat das im Kampf gegen Lee auch versucht, aber sein Körper konnte die Taijutsu von Lee nicht kopieren, weil er nicht schnell genug war. Ninjason 09:20, 2. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Ich würde gerne wissen warum itachi 2 Techniken mit seinen MS beherscht und Kakashi nur eine, kann es daran liegen das Kakashi sein MS gerade erst neu bekommen hat und es noch entwickeln muss oder woran mag es liegen? :vllt weil er nur ein mangekyou auge hat?! --Th(ôô)mas 12:57, 24. Feb 2008 (CET) ich bin mir sicher das es daran liegt, dass Itachi seines schon länger hat. Itachi benutzt es ja auch ständig, beziehungsweise er trainiert es ja auch ständig. ---- Sasuke bekommt alle Dou-Jutsu von Itachi übertragen, als der im Kampf mit ihm ganz am Ende kurz bevor Itachi umfällt, mit seinen Fingern fast Sasukes Gesicht berührt, also auch das Mangehyou Sharingan. Man sollte noch Sasuke einfügen! ---- Bin auch der Meinung, dass man Sasuke einfügen muss! Ausserdem sieht man in Folge 142 das er das MS besitzt er steht drin, musst nur auf spoiler aufecken klicken, oben auf der seiteErnie1992 15:58, 10. Jan. 2010 (UTC) ich denke er/sie meint beim permanenten sharingan 1000words ---- Ich hab ne frage wenn kakashi das MS hat, hat er dann alle Jutsus des MS? Bitte schnelle Antwort. nein,weil er nur ein ms besitzt kann er auch nich so viele wie wenn einer 2 besitzt Im fernseher habe ich gehört das itachi das MS erst bekommen hat, als er seinen freund im fluss besiegte und so auch das MS überkommen hat.und sasuke wollte das gleiche einfach mit naruto im tal des todes.ich glaube man bekommt das MS erst wen der beste Freund tot ist.--Abu95 ---- Die zweite Möglichkeit ist doch schon längst bekannt.Die zweite Möglichkeit um das Magekyou zu erhalten ist die Augenkraftübertragung wie es Itachi bei Sasuke getan hat.Oder was sagt ihr dazu?Rokuougan 14:22, 27. Mai 2008 (CEST) Woher hat sasuke eigentlich das komische neue ms sharingan bitte schnelle antwort. -- Benutzer:Isama Sasuke hat es bekommen weil Itachi ihm seine bevor er starb gegeben hatt und dass ist auch der Grund warum sich sein Amaterasu automatisch aktiviert, wenn er Madaras Auge sieht. ---- Das ist sein eigenes. Nachdem er hörte wie viel sein Bruder an ihm liegt wurde ihm bewusst dass Itachi ihm auch noch viel bedeutete. Damit hat Sasuke teils ja eine Bedingung für das Mangekyou Sharingan erfüllt als er Itachi besiegte und merkte was er noch für ihm empfindet. Er hat einen ihm nahe stehenden Menschen getötet. Ich vermute mal dass er dadurch sein eigenes Mangekyou Sharingan entwickelte.--Icis Leibgarde 17:25, 1. Jun 2008 (CEST) ---- Das denk ich auch so. Und bei Kakashi würd ich sagen das er sich nach all den Jahren eingestanden hat das er Schuld an Obitos Tod ist und somit praktisch seinen besten Freund getötet hat.62.180.144.110 13:02, 24. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ---- oder er bekam es wie madara und sein brudr durch sehr hartes training! gruß -=trunX=- 07:36, 25. Jun. 2008 (UTC) madara hat sein permanentes ms ja gekriegt weil er zwei ms vereinigt hat(von ihm un seinem bruder) oder?da is es doch möglich das wenn man (wie bei sasuke und itachi) ein ms und ein normales sharingan vereinigt das das komische neue ms von sasuke rauskommt oder? ---- was heisst inviduelles Magekyou? schnell antworten bitte. ---- wieso immer schnell??? is des so wichtig??? ich weiss auch nicht warum es individuell heisst.. es ist eigentlich ein ganz normales! Gruß -=trunX=- 21:32, 17. Sep. 2008 (UTC) es heißt individuelles Sharingan weil es nur einmal gibt und weil es sich von den anderen unterscheidet. ---- sollte man nicht vllt den mythischen, japanischen hingergrund von Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi und Susanoo erläutern?okamy 21:20, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) hab ich hier unter dem Absatz "Kusanagi" schon ein wenig getan. Aber wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass das hier keine Geschichtsstunde ist, sondern ein Anime. Ich schätze, die meisten Besucher interessieren sich nicht für den Hintergrund. Ninjason 23:19, 13. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Das sollte man schon erläutern weil dass hier ist ja ein naruto wiki und man sollte möglichst alle infos haben--Cingcobra 14:18, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) die sache wär ja auch in höchstens 5 sätzen zu erklären. und ich dachte schon dass sich die benutzer für die mythologische basis von naruto interessieren. okamy 20:21, 14. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Es ist zwar richtig das dies hier die Naruto-Wiki ist, aber dennoch sind es 'nur' Namen von japanischen geschichtlichen Dingen. Würden sie in der Serie/dem Mange einen genaueren Hintergrund haben, wie z.b. man an diese Fähigkeiten gekommen ist oder wenn sie speziell entwickelt wurden, dann wäre es erwähnenswert. ... Wenn man Infos über diese geschichtlichen Ereignisse lernen will, sollte man sich ein einfaches Geschichtsbuch über Japan kaufen, da steht es auch drinnen (mit richtigen Hintergrund etc) Sum2k3 19:10, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ---- ist euch aufgefallen das wenn tobi eerscheint ein strudel bei seinem noch verbliebenem auge ensteht könnte ein mangekoy-portal-technik sein lukabransteter 15:28, 26. Sep. 2009 (UTC) HI habe mal eine Frage wen Tobi Madara ist müsste er dann nicht das permant mangekyou sharingan haben an stelle des normale sharingan Diese Frage nervt langsam. Wird Zeit, daß der Begriff Permanentes Mangeyou Sharingan im Artikel mal vernünftig erklärt wird. Sollte das etwa an mir hängen bleiben?SirSmokaLot 00:58, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Wie meinst du denn das? Von wem erwartest du denn sonst, dass er es "gefälligst" mal ordentlich erklärt? Du kannst den Artikel doch selber genau so gut bearbeiten. Vor allem wenn du etwas ganz offensichtlich fehlerhaft findest, dann änder es doch zum Besseren, bitte. Ich meine, ich kann es auch machen, klar, aber wenn es dir schon aufgefallen ist, dann änder es doch einfach. ..::Aeris::.. 07:43, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Schecht geschlafen, oder was? Bevor du dich so aufregst und mir noch ein "gefälligst" unterstellst, änder es doch einfach!^^ SirSmokaLot 14:16, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::Nein, ich meine damit, warum du anderen aufträgst, etwas zu ändern, wenn du es auch selber ändern könntest. Aufgeregt habe ich mich übrigens nicht, Stimmlage ist schwer im Text wiederzugeben. Ich hab mich echt nur gefragt, warum du hier quasi nach jemandem rufst, der das bearbeitet, anstatt es eben selber zu machen. Wir sind hier doch alle gleichgestellte (bis auf die Admin) User. Wenn mir etwas auffällt, dann schreib ich doch auch nicht auf die Diskussionsseite "Hier, das ist nicht ok so, verbesser das mal einer". Auch das hier hab ich wieder in normalem Ton äußern wollen, bin nicht sauer, wütend, oder sonstwas. ..::Aeris::.. 19:17, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::Um das mal klarzustellen. Ich habe niemandem irgendwas aufgetragen, sondern nur festgestellt, daß es hier etwas zu tun gibt und ich das notfalls auch machen kann. Ich persönlich verändere ungern Fakten, da ich mich nicht so gut mit damit auskenne, wie andere hier. Ich korrigiere lieber grammatikalische Fehler und dergleichen. Auf Ausdrücke wie "gefälligst" reagiere ich übrigens äußerst allergisch. Vor allem, wenn man mir unterstellt, so etwas gesagt zu haben. Nun aber Schluß mit dem Blödsinn. Wie in meinem ersten posting schon gesagt, werde ich das machen, falls sich sonst niemand findet. SirSmokaLot 21:30, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :::::Dass du lieber grammatikalische Sachen etc. korrigierst und an Fakten einfach ungern was änderst, wusste ich doch nicht, das hättest du doch sagen können, dann hätt ich doch gleich gecheckt, worum es geht! So haben wir blöd aneinander vorbei geredet... :( Also, jetzt mal konstruktiv: Das permanente Mangekyou Sharingan unterliegt im Gegensatz zum einfachen Mangekyou Sharingan nicht der Gefahr, mit der Zeit blind zu werden. Da der bislang einzig bekannte Besitzer eines permanenten Mangekyou Sharingans Madara Uchiha ist, muss davon ausgegangen werden, dass seine Weise, es zu erlangen, die einzig mögliche ist: Das permanente Mangekyou Sharingan entsteht, wenn man seine eigenen Mangekyou-Sharingan-Augen durch die Mangekyou-Sharingan-Augen eines anderen Menschen ersetzt. Wenn man dies tut, entsteht optisch eine Kombination aus beiden Mangekyou-Sharingan-Mustern. Ob das permanente Mangekyou Sharingan aktiviert und deaktiviert werden kann wie das normale Mangekyou Sharingan und das Sharingan, ist nicht bekannt. Es ist aber davon auszugehen, dass man es abschalten kann, um Chakra zu sparen. So? ..::Aeris::.. 21:42, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::::::Klingt doch gut. Wenns stimmt, mach einfach. Wenn ich stilistisch oder so etwas zu verbessern habe, mache ich das schon:) Bin zwar atm beruflich ziemlich eingespannt, aber schaue regelmäßig vorbei, insbesondere bei meinen Lieblingsartikeln. SirSmokaLot 20:05, 1. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ich meine damit das man bei Tobi in der Maske das Sharingan mit drei Tomoe sieht und wen ja Madara sein soll müsste er nicht das das permant mangekyou sharingan haben mich wirde auch mal intressieren was das permant mangekyou sharingan so kann ob es irgend welche spezielen Fähigkeiten hat. :Vielleicht kann man das ja auch an und aus machen, weiß man ja nicht! ..::Aeris::.. 09:09, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Ich denke, das Madara nach wie vor das permanente MS besitzt und das er immer mit dem Sharingan mit drei Tomoe rumläft sagt nicht das er kein permanentes hat. Und sicherlich denke ich auch, das das permanente auch besondere fähigkeiten mit sich bringt. Ich frage mich warum Tobi sich nicht Naruto geholt hat als er ihm beim Kage treffen traf. Vielleicht hatte er nicht die Absicht in gefangen zu nehmen sondern einfach nur aufzuklären das Sasuke und Naruto keine Freunde sein können sondern Uralte Feinde sein sollten. Außerdem hätten Kakashi und Yamato sicherlich auch etwas dagegen gemacht das er ihn mitnimmt, auch wenn er sich quasi teleportieren kann. (und wieder etwas, was garnichts mit dem eigentlich Thema zu tun hat...) Sum2k3 12:15, 27. Sep. 2009 (UTC) eins will ich schon noch wissen wenn Tobi wirklich Madara Uchiha ist wieso hat er dann sein Mangekyou Sharingan dann (noch) nicht eingesetzt oder wird er es noch benutzen und welche Fähigkeiten hat Madaras Mangekyou eigentlich genau? MECHASHADOW 13:42, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Inhaltsverzeichnis Mir ist beim lesen aufgefallen, dass das Inhaltsverzeichnis auch im ungespoilerten Zustand die unterüberschrift "Das permanente mangekyou Sharingan" anzeigt. Kann man das irgendwie ändern? YAnNiK 14:17, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) lies mal hier nach --> Forum:Inhaltsverzeichnis auf Charakterseiten erlangung des permanten M sharingans im text steht: "Das permanente Mangekyou Sharingan entsteht, wenn man seine eigenen Mangekyou-Sharingan-Augen durch die Mangekyou-Sharingan-Augen eines anderen Menschen ersetzt." aber warum wollte itachi dann sasukes normales sharingan haben?--Hakan Uzumaki 19:37, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Wollte er ja gar nicht. Er hat das ja nur vorgegeben. Aber bei zwei MS wissen wir, dass es funktioniert. Bei MS und normalem S wissen wirs nocht nicht. ICh änder trotzdem mal was Ninjason 19:58, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Auf der anderen Seite steht da ganz genau: "Da Madaras Weise das pMS zu erlangen bisher die einzige ist, die wir kennen, müssen wir davon ausgehen, dass es nur so geht." Das bedeutet im Umkehrschluss: "Es ist möglich, dass es auch mit dem MS+S klappt, wir wissen es aber nicht." Von daher ist das denke ich ausreichend. Ninjason 20:03, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) ok--Hakan Uzumaki 20:13, 11. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Also so wie ich des mitbekommen hab brauch man das MS oder halt S von seinem Bruder um das pMS zu bekommen.Weil Izuna und Madara waren Brüder und Sasuke und Itachi sind auch Brüder. Also ich glaub ich habs irgendwo gehört^^ ich glaube nicht das es das es daran liegt das sie brüder waren. Das mit Madara und Izuna war nur zufall aber das mit Sasuke und Itachi ist etwas anderes. Denn es gibt ja keine anderen Uchiha mehr. Und weder Sasuke noch Itachi könnten es mit Madara aufnehmen. Madara gleiche technicken wie itachi`?' '' woher wisst ihr eigentlich das madara und sein bruder auch susanno unso beherrschen/beherrscht haben?hat er das ma irgendwann erwähnt?ich mein kakashi hat ja auch ne komplett andere fähigkeit :tobi hat das mangekyou sharingan mit itachi trainiert! woher soll er wissen welche fähigkeiten itachi hat oder sie trainieren, wenn es für jedes mangekyou unterschiedliche techniken gibt? Desweiteren beherrscht sasuke die gleichen techniken wie itachi, nicht weil itachi ihm alle fähigkeiten implantiert hat. itachi hat nur einen trigger ihm gegeben um ameterasu auszuführen wenn tobi sich ihm zeigt (deswegen auch itachis mangekyou sharingan)! das einzige was bei jedem wohl anders ist, das ist Susano'o! Kakashi hat eine andere Fähigkeit weil er kein uchiha ist ^^. Aber ich schätz mal das Kamui die gleiche technik ist, die tobi zum teleportieren benutzt! '''Gruß -=trunX=-'(Diskussion) 08:19, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Eigentlich hast du Recht. KEiner hat gesehen, dass Izuna oder Madara irgendwelche Techniken verwendet hat. Das da hinzuschreiben war bloße Spekulation. Ninjason 09:44, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) :warum kann dann sasuke die gleichen attacken wie itachi? Gruß -=trunX=-'''(Diskussion) 09:56, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Das kann ich dir natürlich nicht beantworten, aber daraus lässt sich meiner Meinung nach nicht schließen, dass Izuna und Madara '''auch die gleichen Attacken gehabt haben. Ninjason 10:21, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) naja hiess es nicht:vor seinem tod hat itachi all seine fähigkeiten auf sasuke übertragen?mein ich mal hier gelesen zu haben und das kakashi nur kein susanno unso beherrscht weil er kein uchiha ist find ich etwas seltsam.ausserdem kann tobi ja die fähigkeiten von itachi trainiert haben,das muss ja nicht heissen das er die gleichen besitzt Der Grund warum kakashi nicht susanoo beherscht ist, weil er nur ein ms besitzt und um diese technik zu beherrschen muss man beide ms gleichzeitig benutzen. Theorie könnte es vielleicht sein das jetzt shisuis sharingan auge auch ein ms ist genau so wie bei kakashis sharingan. den es war ja shisuis auge und itachi war sein bester freund. vielleicht wird es jetzt nachträglich zum ms. Dann müsste wohl Danzou das tun, was Kakashi getan hat, um es zu bekommen. Und ich glaub nicht, dass er ihn fragen wird, oder dass Kakashi es verraten wird ^^. Aber ernsthaft - Es ist eine andere Situation, denn Shisui ist ja getötet worden UND es ist nicht sein bester Freund der das Auge hat, sondern Danzou. Und Kakashi hat ja Obito nicht getötet. Die Situationen sind also eher nicht zu vergleichen. Ninjason 17:10, 2. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Vielleicht Es kann auch sein das Madara nicht die gleiche Fähigkeit wie Itachi hat.Weil sie sind nicht Brüder. Er hat ja eine Sharingan Sammlung und das er das er ein Auge von Itachi hat und sich eingepflanzt hat. Die war scheinlichkeit ist Groß.Gruß ich habe da mal eine frage wen man das Mangekyou Sharingan hat wäre es da nicht rein theoretisch moglich sich zwei andere unterschiedliche Mangekyou Sharingan zu implantieren um zwei unterschiedliche permanente Mangekyou Sharingan augen zu bekommen. weil Sasuke will sich ja die Mangekyou Sharingan Mangekyou Sharinganon Itachi impalntieren lassen um seine Sehschwäche zu heilen und da durch bekommt erja auch Itachi´s Techniken. was wäre den würde Sasuke da sich noch ein anderes Mangekyou Sharingan zu implantieren um auch die Techniken und Fähigkeiten zu bekommen.( Vielleicht linke auge Sasuke´s und Itachi Mangekyou Sharingan und rechtes auge Sasuke´s und ein anderes Mangekyou Sharingan) In der Theorie eine sehr gute Idee. Aber zur Praxis: Ob man die Techniken eines anderen bekommt, wissen wir nicht, vor allem hat Sasuke ja schon alle 3 MS-Techniken drauf, die Itachi uns gezeigt hat. Aber wenn das so sein sollte, wär das eine effiziente Idee. Nur wissen wir nicht, wie der Körper darauf reagieren würde. Der MAdara mit dem permanenten MS erschien ja auch schon fast wie ein Teufel.Ninjason 14:34, 20. Mär. 2010 (UTC) hab ich mich halt nur so überlegt wer weis was der Zeichner noch mit dem permanente Mangekyou Sharingan vor hat. ich habe mich auch mal gefragt ob man zu dem permanente Mangekyou Sharingan(Mangekyou Sharingan + Mangekyou Sharingan) dann vielleicht nochmal ein paar andere Mangekyou Sharingan ein setzt. was dann da raus kommen würde. ich denke auch, das das eine gute idee ist, aber es wurde gesagt das man den permanenten Mangekyou Sharingan nur bekommt indem man das Mangekyou Sharingan von einer Person nimmt der aus der Familie ist, was bei beiden fällen der jüngere bruder ist. Und anscheinend geht es nur so. Sasukes MS Nach dem neustem Stand hat Sasuke jetzt ein PMS(Was man noch nicht gesehen hat) also müsste er doch auch in die Tabelle von den PMS-Nutzern oder Kiba lnuzuka 12:14, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Wir warten erstmal ab, bis wirs gesehen haben. Ninjason 12:30, 12. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Ich wollte mahl was nachfragen. Ich finde das bild von Madara veraltet. ich wollte fragen ob ich es durch ein neueres ersetzen kann?????? kann es eigentlich nicht sein das man fürs ms nur zu sehen muss wie er der feund stirbt und das man vorher die 3. stufe haben muss? denn wenn ma den freund tötet sieh man auch zwangsläugig wie er stirbt. das würd dann auch erlären warum kakashi ein ms hat und so würde es wirklich nur eine möglichkeit geben. und weil man vorher die 3. stufe perfekt hanben muss würde es das erklären das kakashi es später bekommt. Sasuke´s permanente Mangekyou Sharingan Ich bin mal gespannt wie das jetzt aus sehen wird. Na ja man kann ihn ja schon in die Tabelle der PMS-Nutzer stecken und dan dieses Leider noch kein Bild vorhanden-Bild ranstecken, da es noch ewig dauern kann bis Sasuke mal wieder auftaucht Kiba lnuzuka 14:10, 25. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Tsukyomi kann Sasuke jetzt Tsukyomi oder nicht?DarkPain14 12:02, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :bis jetzt hat er es noch nirgendwo benutzt. ob er es beherrscht? ...vielleicht, da er schon amaterasu und susanoo kann, aber angewendet hat er es noch nicht. johnny/ジョニー 00:19, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : : :hat sasuke tsukyomi nicht im kampf gegen danzou verwendet??? Lolmax 19:06, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Er setzt es auf der Suche nach Bee gegen den Kumo-Nin ein.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 22:42, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :eigentlich ist es noch gar nicht bekannt ob es bei diesem vorfall oder beim kampf gegen danzou genau tsukuyomi war. auf der suche nach bee sagt karin lediglich (und ich hab in den raws nachgesehn), dass sasuke nun ein gen-jutsu an ihm (dem typen da) anwenden wird, um blabla... ob es tsukuyomi war, vielleicht. bei danzou war es ähnlich: danzou sagt nur sowas wie: "oh, bemerkenswert, du konntest ein gen-jutsu an mir anwenden", dann sagt er: "im vergleich zu diesem/deinem gen-jutsu war itachis tsukuyomi blabla...". aber nirgendwo im manga wird eindeutig klar, dass sasuke tsukuyomi benutzt. ich verneine ja nicht, dass sasuke in diesen fällen vllt doch tsukuyomi benutzt hat und dass er überhaupt dieses jutsu beherrscht, nur leider gabs im manga nicht genug beweise dafür, dass es tsukuyomi ist. vllt war es i-ein anderes gen-jutsu, wer weiß. somit können wir nicht einfach behaupten es war das tsukuyomi. leider noch nicht. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] ::Meiner Meinung nach, muss Sasuke es beherrschen, da er selbst sagt: Man braucht für Susanno Amaterasu und Tsukuyomi, somit muss er beherrschen oder Sasuke weiß selbst nicht, dass er eine ähnliche Technick beherrscht :::WO bitte steht es, dass man für susanoo die beiden techniken amaterasu und tsukuyomi zu beherrschen braucht? das höre ich zum ersten mal :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 10:21, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::@Jonny: das wurde im deutschen Anime gesagt. Du weißt ja was für Syncroprobleme Deutschland hat =D.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 10:29, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::::an welcher stelle? denn wenn es im manga auch steht gilt e als beweis. ich kann ja auch nicht alles wissen. nur erinnern tu ich mich daran absolut nicht. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 10:32, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Puh, da klingelt was... Kann aber auch sein, dass ich mich gerade an dieses linkes Auge für Bla rechtes Auge für Bla und beide Augen für Susanoo erinnere... Da wäre dann der Stolperstein, dass man denken könnte, nur wer beide Techniken beherrscht, kann Susanoo einsetzen. Aber diese Bedingung habe ich im Manga nie gesehen. Würde mich auch interessieren, wo das stehen soll... Ninjason 11:04, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::::ich glaub das hatte Zetsu im Kampf Sasuke vs Itachi gesagt. Also das wurde glaub ich 137 bzw. 138 erwähnt.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 14:27, 12. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hab Frage: Also hat jerer sein eigenes Mngekyou Sharingan oder ist das so das die das wie kakshi haben oder die wie itachi? :1. jeder hat sein eigenes mangekyou sharingan. ...und 2. wozu waren all diese links hier? :/ die haben hier nichts zu suchen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 17:11, 18. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Kakashi Erhalten durch... (ergaenzen) Ich bin schwer dafuer, dass die Erlangung von Kakashi ergaenzt werden muss Er bekam es von seinen besten Freund Obito Uchiha, der mit ihm im Team Minato war und Kakashi, kurz bevor er starb, sein Sharingan gab. Longbong 02:50, 19. Mär. 2011 (UTC) da man nicht genau weis wie kakashi das mangekyou sharingan bekommen hat, können wir das auch nicht hier in den artikle ergänzen. Das was du hier gerade beschrieben hat, steht im artikel fürs sharingan, weil kakashi von obito das saharingan erhalten hat, aber warum er das mangekyou sharingan hat ist nicht bekannt [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 09:41, 19. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ist doch eigentlich relativ klar wie Kakashi sein MS bekommen hat. Und zwar durch intensives Training. Man hat ja gesehen als er sein MS zum 1. mal im Manga bzw. Anime gezeigt hat das er sein Shakra in seinem Auge konzentriert hat, oder jedenfalls so etwas ähnliches. Sensei Goldentail 04:00, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) naja, von itachi wissen wir, dass das mangekyou sharingan nur dann erweckt werden kann, wenn man seinen besten freun tötet und NICHT durch hartes training [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 08:06, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) :man weiß nach wie vor nicht 100% welche möglichkeiten es noch gibt MS zu erwecken, außer die dir nahestehende person zu töten gibt. in kakashis fall ist es noch unbekannt. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:05, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) : : Naja das ist bei Kakashi ja sowieso eine ausnahme situation da er ja das Sharingan von Obito bekommen hat und er es daher vielleicht schon immer hatte es nur nicht aktivieren konnte da er zu schwach war oder weil sein Körper halt nicht der eines Uchihas ist aber ich glaube nicht das man das jemals richtig erfahren wird. XxStefanxxx 21:47, 20. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Techniken des Mangekyou Sharingans ich finde die techniken werden hier unnötig doppelt aufgelistet, einmal i der tabelle, mit den bekannten charakteren und dann nochmal in einer extra tabelle. ich finde, dass wir die techniken nicht in der tabelle mit den charakteren mit hinein schreiben brauchen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 09:44, 19. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :ich ändere es jetzt einfach und wenn jemand es nicht gut finden, aknn er es immer noch iweder rückgüänig machen [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 19:47, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Shisui Eintragen... Könnte jemand Shisui eintragen? das bild heißt MSShisui , solange es nicht jemand gelöscht hat, könnte man das bild einsetzen...[[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)60px 13:24, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) alles schon eingetragen [[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 14:02, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::Könntest du auch die Technik Kotoamatsukami (Kontroll-Dou-jutsu)?? Also, im aktuellen Kapitel steht, das es eine MS Technik von Shisui war, also die Passenden Anwender: Shisui und Danzou Ach ja, hab ich vergessen: könntest du auch Danzou einfügen? Da seine Technik (Shisuis Technik) eine MS Technik ist, also er auch (Danzou) logische weise ein MS (Shisuis MS) Haben müsste...[[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)60px 14:13, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Rabe mit MS Müsste Danzou, und der Rabe nicht auch unter MS von Shisui stehen? sowie bei der Technik als anwender. Danzou hat sie angewendet, und da der Rabe ein MS implatiert hat, muss er auch das Jutsu beherschen :/ [[Benutzer:Sasuke der Ninja|'ο Έλλην']](Dissi)60px 17:44, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Enton: Kagutsuchi Hallo sollte die technik Enton: Kagutsuchi nicht auch dazu kommen? Uchiha Patrick Tobi Hey der Streit über das Sharingan ist ja schon ganz schön breit gefächert aber mir ist nach ein klein wenig überlegen jetzt mal was aufgefallen das Sasuke und Itachi die selben Fähigkeiten haben ist kalr aber vielleicht muss nicht ein MS eine Fähigkeit bedeuten vielleicht ist es ja nur zufall das itachi 2 hat......weil es wird nie gesagt das Madara auch 2 hatte bzw. sein Bruder achja und ich will mal Beweise liefern das Tobi nicht Madara sondern Obito ist....also 1. Beweis: Tobis und Kakashis Sharingan haben die gleiche Form und auch die selbe Fähigkeit. 2. Beweis: Tobi hat nur noch sein Rechtes Sharingan da er sein linkes Kakashi gegeben hat. 3. Beweis: durch die Maske war zu sehen das seine rechte Gesichtshälfte sehr rampuniert ist da sie halt unter dem Stein begraben war. 4. Beweis ein Sharingan ändert sich nicht aber Tobi hat eine andere Sharingan-Form als Madara(er hat ja eine verbindung aus seiner und die von deinem Bruder). XxStefanxxx 21:37, 20. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :gott... nicht wieder diese alte geschichte von tobi ist obito. diese sache ist gegessen. zu 1. ALLE sharingan haben die gleiche form, egal ob kakashis, tobis, sasukes oder itachis! und bei tobi wissen wir nicht einmal OB er MS hat - man hat tobi mit einem MS noch nie gesehen! zu 2. hast du den manga gelsesen? im kampf gegen konan haben wir alle gesehen, dass tobi auch LINKS ein sharingan hat! zu 3. als tobi seine maske für sasuke abnehmen wollte, hat man nur gesehen, dass tobi recht alt sein muss, wegen der falten. man hat keine spuren der zerstörung seines gesichts gesehen! und man hat noch nicht seine andere gesichtshälfte gesehen, diese kann doch genauso alt und faltig sein. zu 4. weiß gar nicht worauf du damit hinaus willst, vllt darauf, dass du glaubst, wenn tobi madara wäre, er immer das aktivierte MS haben müsste? aber wer sagt das? die uchihas können ja ihre augen aktivieren und deaktivieren. aber nochmal: wir haben nur tobis einfaches sharingan gesehen, kein MS! und das einfache sharingan unterscheidet sich bei niemandem, auch nicht zwischen tobi und madara und obito oder sonst jmd. und zum schluss noch ein wichtige sache, die ich immer wieder bei solchen sachen ansprechen muss weil niemand darauf zu achten scheint... (bitte passt beim lesen des mangas genau auf!): als tobi damals gegen minato gekämpft hat war er bereits so groß wie jetzt, also wie ein erwachsener. man sieht aber auch KAKASHI zu diesem zeitpunkt! und dieser ist noch ein teenager und es ist deutlich zu sehen, dass er auch dementsprechend groß ist - er ist deutlich kleiner als die erwachsenen. wäre obito tobi, dann hätte er nicht größer als kakashi sein können, da diese ja gleich groß und alt gewesen sind! obito oder auch obitos körper können nicht tobi sein. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 12:49, 21. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Sasukes permanentes M Sharingan man sieht es im neuen manga aber ich weiß leider nicht wie man ein bild hinzufügt wäre nett wenn es jemand ändert, danke und ich hätte da noch mal eine frage kakashi hat ja das sharingan von obito müsste da denn nicht obito statt kakashi stehen?? :es ist bereits eingefügt. spoiler aufdecken nicht vergessen. wieso obito? obito ist ja tot und nichter hat das MS erweckt. es ist ja bei kakashi :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:48, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::ich dachte nur weil es obitos auge ist und das mit dem bild war vor 2 stunden aber egal xD :::@Jonny hey eig müsstest du beide Augen von Sasukes permanentem Mangekyo Sharingan reinsetzten als Bild, da beide verschieden sind. Es ist derzeit nur das linke drin und als Techniken steht da drin das er Susano'o kann und das konnte er auch schon vorher also müsste den da nicht stehen das sein Susano'o ein Ameterasu Schwert hat?? Zudem hat er in der anderen Hand eine Ameterasu Kugel die routiert.ReyHardy 11:31, 1. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ich gebe ReyHardy recht, da man dies im neuen Manga sieht. Und ich ihm darauf gebracht hab:) CellieMarcel 13:43, 1. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::::@Augen: NEIN! seine EMS-augen sehen gleich aus. nur weil diese "dreieckige sterne" in den augen bei jedem ein wenig anders gedreht sind, ist es kein unterschied. die form der augen ist aber absolut dieselbe. @Susanoo: das habe nciht ich dort hinzugefügt. da sasuke auch mit einfachem MS Susanoo einsetzten konnte, kann man es dort eigentlich rausnehmen :/ weiß nicht. und dieses schwarze schwert ist noch unbenannt, wenn es dann im manga benannt wird, kommt es da rein. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 14:46, 1. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::Wahrscheinlich hat sein Schwert etwas mit Amaterasu zu tun oder mit seinen Element Enton. Ja aber hast Recht mit dem Augen, war auch nur ein Vorschlag :) LGCellieMarcel 15:04, 1. Sep. 2011 (UTC) itachis ms hm in den letzten chaptern stand doch das shisui sich selbst opferte und itachi ihn NICHT umgebracht hat , richtig? frage dann: wie hat itachi sein MS erlangt? [[Benutzer:Dragonfire1511|'Dragon~']](Dissi) 18:26, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Itachi hat ihn umgebracht. Aber auf den Wunsch von Shisui. Shisui wollte seinen Mord aber als Selbstmord aussehen lassen dann zeig mir doch mal bitte wo steht das shisui darum bittet das itach iihn umbringt [[Benutzer:Dragonfire1511|'Dragon~']](Dissi) 13:46, 1. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Nach zu lesen hier: http://www.manga-tu.be/reader/read/naruto/de/0/550/page/12 ... Dort sagt Itachi, dass er ihm half es zu erreichen, sprich er hat ihn getötet, und es wie einen Selbstmord aussehen lassen, da es Shisuis Wunsch war ja aber da steht er half ihm dies zu tun .. oder ähnlich.. jedenfalls steht da nicht WIE er ihm geholfen hat.. meiner meinung nach ist das kein konkreter beweis dafür das er ihn getötet hat [[Benutzer:Dragonfire1511|'Dragon~']](Dissi) 16:15, 2. Sep. 2011 (UTC) im manga 550 wird eindeutig gesagt das itachi ihn bei sein selbstmord half. Yasaka no Magatama Diese Attacke ist eine Attacke von Itachi's Susano'o und keine eigene Fähigkeit des Ms.ReyHardy 11:55, 15. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :es ist aber ein jutsu, wie du selbst sagst. und da es nur mit MS ausgeführt werden kann, weil man susanoo nur mit MS hervorrufen kann um die technik überhaupt einsetzen zu können, ist es ebenfalls eine MS-technik. denn ohne MS und susanoo kann man diese technik nicht einsetzen. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:57, 15. Sep. 2011 (UTC) ::Dann müsste aber auch der pfeil und bogen von sasukes zweiten susano'o stuffe hinzugefügt werden das ist ebenfalls nur so möglich.ReyHardy 19:28, 15. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :::sind sie etwa eine technik/ein jutsu? glaube nicht. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:35, 15. Sep. 2011 (UTC)